Embodiments recognize that multiple antenna transmission may be provided in LTE/LTE-Advanced for various purposes, including peak system throughput enhancement, to extend cell coverage and high Doppler support. Single-user MIMO (SU-MIMO) may increase a peak/average user equipment (UE) (or wireless transmit/receive unit (WTRU)) throughput, while multi-user MIMO (MU-MIMO) may improve a peak/average system throughput by exploiting multi-user diversity gain, for example.